Piper
Ariel Candis Veto (born on March 22, 1996) better known by her in-ring name Piper, is an American Professional wrestler working currently on the independent circuit. Ariel is most famous for her finishing maneuvers "Peace Out". Early Life and Academic Learning 1996-2012: Early Life Ariel Candis Veto was born on March 22, 1996, at St. Luke's Meadowlake Medical Plaza, Meridian, to a Christian household. Both her parents, Harriet Dootuk and Lawerence Veto, were both business executives for The Wall Street Journal and has two older brothers both Ivan and Derrik. Her mother Harriet deceased when Ariel was at the age of 5, only left with both of her brothers and her father in Meridian. After the death of her mother, the Veto family moved to Hollywood, California, when Ariel turned to the age of 11. She was known for scatting around the streets of Hollywood Boulevard and hang around with shady crowds. Many arrests followed due to her high state of crime, which resulted in her father putting Ariel into the Zelus Recovery Center for approximately 2 years. 2012-2017: Learning The Ropes Veto began getting into trouble with her school mates at Meridian Technical Charter High School when they started to poke fun at the death of her mother. After talking to the principle, she decided that she needed to be the better person and treat everyone around her with respect. In an interview with Time Magazine back in 2017, she said: "Treat everyone with respect, because you don't know what they're going through. So, strive to be a better person, not a bad person. Don't let the opinions of others get to your head because they don't portray who you truly are". In 2015, at the age of 17, she began her work in the art of wrestling. She had only the books to go off of but was later trained by the great Bill Eadie. He helped her to perfect her finishing move, which is known by the world today as "Peace Out". Wrestling Career 2017-2018: OCW Federation (Xbox) Under the name of Rose Tyler, she learned what it was like to be a middle card "diva". She said in an interview with Robin Roberts on Good Morning America back in April 2018: "I hated being tagged as a diva because that's not who I am. I am more than just being a sex doll with small tits. I'm actually capable of fighting inside the squared circle and I've been training a lot, Robin. I think it's just a matter of time before a man decides to step in the ring with me". She had her first feud back on February 9, 2018, with Roxy Rose which can be watched here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uXwYRLTgj6s&t=14s After her feud with Roxy ended, she had her last and final feud with Heather Angelo that ended in a Hair vs Hair match that can be watched here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FYEiXNqcNI4&t=54s A few months after the interview she decided to leave OCW Federation for the indie scene. The Rose Tyler gimmick was owned by OCW Federation, so she had to introduce a new gimmick that girls could relate to. 2018-2019: The Dawning of The Hipster Icon on The Indie Scene A new place to wrestle meant new friends and people to interact with, and that's where we have the introduction of Aris Vanisis. Known for being a blonde-haired, pig-tailed, and back-capped superstar, she no longer had to be apart of any public/private promotion. Her finishing maneuver at the time, The Holy Vanisis, was taking out of the competition left and right. Sadly, this run didn't last long and she later had to take a leap of absence due to a dislocated right arm and 2 broken ribs. 2019-present: Peace Out and Freak Out Ariel was out until November of 2019 when she decided to give herself a few little tweaks to her gimmick. She decided to no longer go by Aris Vanisis and decided for a new change, something fresh and clean to give her a new start, Piper. Piper is a peace-loving hipster who wants everyone to have a good time and be who they are. Not only is her name-new, but she also decided to move to a new platform as well...Windows 10. That's all for now folks! Gallery Piper logo.png|Piper's new logo for her debut in WWE 2K20 Peace Out-0.png|New logo created to promote her new finishing maneuver "Peace Out" 20191128205200 1.jpg|New look debuted on October of 2019 20191128205116_1.jpg|November 2019 debut. External Links Instagram Youtube Category:Wrestler Category:Woman Wrestler Category:Windows 10